


Keep Them On

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Do you realize that you have been driving me absolutely crazy all night?”





	Keep Them On

**Author's Note:**

> for day twenty seven of kinktober. I chose to write for stockings. I struggled with ideas for today before finally settling on this.

Maia’s fingers moved along Isabelle’s legs and the red stockings she wore for her costume. Her fingers found the garter holding them up, snapping the clasp. “Do you realize that you have been driving me absolutely crazy all night?”

Isabelle giggled softly. “Have I?”

Maia nodded and kissed the other woman, her hand moving higher, under Isabelle’s skirt. She palmed Isabelle, making her moan. “You have some of the most amazing legs I have ever seen, Izzy.”

“Why do you think I wore what I wore?” She let out another moan, fingers digging into Maia’s shoulders. “Come on, Maia. Let’s take this to the bed.”

Maia gave her one more kiss before gently pushing Isabelle towards the bed. She fell against the sheets and scooted back, legs splayed. Maia groaned softly and moved to crawl over her, pressing kisses along one of her legs. “You should keep these on,” Maia said, tugging gently at one stocking, careful not to tear the material more than it already was.

“You like them that much?”

Maia nodded, moving further to kiss her lips. “I do.”


End file.
